Brave Decisions
by Dina2
Summary: Hook makes a brave decision. Or as brave as a pirate can make. Sequel to Lost Boys and Lost Men which is in turn sequel to About Crocodiles and Other Strange Creatures.


Title: Brave Decisions

Author: Dina

Pairing: Peter Pan/James Hook

Raiting: R

Summary: Hook makes a brave decision. Or as brave as a pirate can make.

Sequel to **Lost Boys and Lost Men **whichis in turn sequel to** About Crocodiles and Other Strange Creatures**.

Read those first, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own these charachters but I don't make any profit from this, so don't hurt me

AN: All my gratitude goes to Laurel, who was kind enough to beta this strory, making it much better than it previously was. All the remaining mistakes are mine.

AN2: I would also like to thank my small, but precious _audience _on my LJ. They pushed me to write this with all their nice and encouraging comments.

1.

Three years - the next day it would be three years since he left Neverland - not that he was counting the days, of course. Hook sighed. Who was he trying to fool? He took a deep pull on his cigarette and leaned against the ship's worn wooden side.

The dirty little village was suprisingly beautiful as the rising sun painted everything red, disguising the ugliness in a blushing glow of rose tinged light. There used to be a time when he would have enjoyed the sight. After all, Hook had always appreciated beauty. In retrospect, albeit in a rather twisted sort of way, beauty was what had first lured him into becoming a pirate. The urge to take anything and everything he found desirable and claim them as his own, to later be placed under his control and ship as a sort of personal museum dedicated to luxury, was a heady proposition, and one he acted upon with single minded dedication.

Hook desperately hoped that leaving _him_ would revive this previous urge. It had, to an extent, but he was still far from the fearsome Captain Hook he once was. And he wasn't sure that getting back to that state was all he wanted. Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe...

He felt rather than heard the movment behind him and forced himself not to tense up when two soft arms first gently embraced his neck and then two large breasts pressed into his back.

"What are you doing out here, love?" asked the woman, now gently nibbling his neck. What was her name? Rose? Violet? Some kind of flower, he was sure, although the exact species eluded him at present. His companion softly requested "Come back to bed." The arms left his neck and trailed down suggestively over his chest and downward towards his crotch. Obviously Miss _Flower_ had better plans than simply sleeping at the moment. Hoping that the prostitute would help him forget his doubts and questions, Hook slowly turned and followed her within to his private quarters.

2.

_**P**an,_

_I'm still not at all sure why I'm leaving this letter for you. Let's say I don't want you to think I've been eaten by some kind of monster, which you might think if I disappear without a trace. _

_I've not been eaten, I have simply departed from Neverland. I have gone to become a Pirate Captain once again – while remaining here I can be no longer do so. Do NOT search for me. I won't come back. It will be better for both of us this way._

_Captain James Hook_

Peter read the letter for the thousandth time and inwardly praised himself again for finding Hook before he'd left. Because if he'd had only read this crap without speaking with the pirate first he'd have been forced to go after him and cut off more cherished parts than just his hand. The bastard. Stupid, cowardly bastard. But what was he expecting from a pirate? '_Better for both of them.' _What was he thinking? And why had Peter allowed him to leave? He should have stopped him somehow. While Peter couldn't speak for Hook, this was in Peter's opinion definitely not better for _him, Peter._

A loud crash and shouting voices from outside called his attention away from brooding, forcing Peter to check on his Lost Boys. The sudden thought of 'that's what you get for living with children' stopped him. Nowdays, he felt so much older than the rest of the boys living here. It was ironic that the increasing amount of lonely children he collected from the Real World slowly but surely made him unable to live comfortably among them.

He knew that the fact that he was more or less a man, an_ adult _now should have horrified him. He had refused to age for so long, after all. But he had done so to please the pirate and he couldn't reverse the process. Peter wasn't totally sure he'd have liked to undo it anyway. He now knew from his studies in the Real World (all right: spying on adults from open windows) that there were some benefits on growing up. He then imagined Hook and himself doind some of those _benefits_...

"Peter! Peter!" Evan's voice interrupted his thoughts "These two idiots crashed all my hard work and...Peter!" And Peter abandoned his thoughts to go make justice.

3.

Peter Pan wasn't the only one who wasn't left in a peaceful state of mind. Far away from Neverland on a pirate ship, the first mate was awakened by the horrondous shouts of his captain. At the first bellowing cries of "Kaloz! Kaloz! Where the hell are you!" he just burrowed deeper under his blanket. However, after some especially creative curses were added to the summons, he figured that if he didn't want to experience his captain's extreme displeasure upon his own skin, he must respond – and respond quickly.

He chose wisely as Hook was in a particularly foul mood. Kaloz didn't want to finish hislife as Kaloz's predecessor had. Kaloz was smart enough to know that half of the stories circulating about Hook among sea folks in various ports couldn't be true, but the Captain WAS dangerous and anyone with half a brain would be justifiably afraid of him. Especially days like these when Hook's temper was shorter than usual (if that was possible at all) and his eyes sometimes seemed to flash red with suppressed anger.

However, Kaloz thought it funny (though he carefully concealed it, of course) that Hook's worst days seemed to be after a night spent with a whore. Anybody else would be cheered and refreshed after a night spent between Pansy's great breasts. But the women leaving Hook's private chamber usually left in a great hurry and in tears or (as the rumor said) sometimes in less than one piece. Kaloz wasn't sure he couldn't give any credit to that specific tale. He also hadn't experienced THAT thank's be to the the guardian of all pirates, but he hadn't been on this ship for very long.

As it turned out, today the Captain was more hungover that angry. Pansy had already left (Kaloz hoped in one piece as he had plans of visiting her when they next stopped again in this port). He took a deep breath and bravely inquired if the Captain had a good night the previous evening. For his pains, Kaloz got only some disjointed muttering about 'unsatisfing women' and 'sailing away'.

Not for the first time Kaloz wondered if there was some dark and sad love story behind Hook's strange behavor, but as always, dismissed it as he found the concept of Hook being capable of any kind of love irreconcilable with the Captain's visibly contrary nature.

4.

The rabbit sniffed the carrot and thought to himself 'so the boys are hunting again'. As he was a kind, old animal – and certain Peter Pan wouldn't let his friends cause him any harm - he stepped into the trap. Nothing happened. After a while he got bored and hopped away. In the bushes, Martin's mouth turned down but he tried not to cry; Peter wasn't very patient when it came to crying.

"You got it wrong again. How can you be so stupid?" came the displeased comment immediately.

"Shut up, Evan. I've done it all right. I'm sure! The bunny just didn't step into it correctly." he defended himself.

"Oh, of course. I'm not blind. I saw..."

"Will you two please finish this?" interrupted Peter. Martin was thankful. He didn't really like Evan and liked even less to argue with him as he never came out as the winner.

"Evan, go home, I'll speak with you later. Martin, came with me to the trap." The smallest of the Lost Boys followed their leader, who now crouched down to be on Martin's level to talk.

"You don't manage to do a single trap correctly. Do you sabotage them on purpose?" Peter asked.

"No, of course not" Martin denied half heartedly. Seeing Peter's disbelieving expression he added "I'm just not sure I want to catch all those animals."

"Martin," the older boy sighed. Martin thought he sighed a lot lately. "You know we won't hurt them. All the others make their traps and catch animals with them. That's what boys do."

"But you don't do it. You don't do most of what we doing" the small one pointed out tentatively.

"No, but... I did, when I was your age."

"You were my age? I thought... is it possible we get older here? You said..."

"I didn't get older here. Remember Martin? When I collected you I was younger. The time I spent in the Real World aged me."

Martin frowned and tried to recall the time Peter was talking about. "I'm not sure," he confessed at the end "I don't really remember anything before I came here."

Peter sighed AGAIN. " Yes. That's what usually happens."

"Do YOU remember your life before, Peter?" the little boy asked curiously.

"I didn't really have a life before I came here. And what little I had...no, I don't remember it. Nor do I want to." Peter gave him a tired smile. "Come on, Martin, let's go home."

He took Martin by his hand. The unexpected gesture gave the boy warm feeling and the courage to ask, "Peter? Why are you so sad all the time? Aren't you happy we are here?"

"It's not because of you. It's just... I miss someone." Martin thought he never seen Peter look so forlorn.

"Is it that adult?...the Pirate?" Martin asked.

Peter looked suprised at his guess but answered with a "Yes" anyway.

"Will he come back?" Martin didn't like Hook at all - he was frightened of him- but he wished Peter to be happy again, and if that took the pirate to be here again, then so be it.

"I hope so" but despite his words Peter didn't look hopeful at all. He helped Martin up and hand in hand made their way back to their bunker. Looking up at the older boy, Martin thought to himself that he might not remember much of his real parents - and what he remembered wasn't pleasant at all - but if he could choose who he would want to be his father, it would be Peter Pan.

5.

"Move your lazy asses, you filthy rats! Load in! Do you want to wait for the guards?" his blood racing, Hook changed the tone of his shouting from encouraging to threatening and back to encouraging as his men brought up the stolen goods from the raided town and onto the ship.

This was what kept him alive. The thrill of being a pirate. More than that, being the Captain, someone who was feared and hated among the 'ground-dwellers' and feared and adored among his crew and other pirates.

It was ridiculously easy, he reflected, as they were sailing away from the plundered town, to adjust to this kind of life again. And if he often felt empty and alone, his treasures and his power more than outweighed those feelings. And if at night, when laying in the arms of some woman, he remembered green eyes and a boy equal to him in every sense, a look in the mirror- a glimpse of his greying temples and the deepening wrinkles on his forehead reminded him that here he wasn't ageless and he didn't have the time to worry about such things.

To escape his thoughts he went to examine the loot more closely and wondering what Kaloz, who always tried to bring something special to him, had chosen this time. Kaloz was really so much better then his previous first mate, whom he inherited from the original captain of the ship. As it turned out the pirate officer was still upset with him for killing his previous master and tried to incite the crew to rebel against Hook. His death was slow and cruel, but it guaranteed that no one else dared to ever again say anything against Hook on his ship.

And why would they? Since he had taken over, they got twice as much treasure as when they served under their previous, pathetic captain. Just look at today's booty - the town they raided was rich and it's guards were weak. Gold, jewels and pretty women were all easily available for the crew to have fun with both now and later. He caught sight of Kaloz, who beckoned him over. The smug smile on his first mate's face promised some extraordinary treasure, just for Hook.

"Captain" the tanned young man said as he stepped next to him "follow me to your cabin, please. I've got something for you I think you will definitely enjoy."

But Kaloz had thought wrong. What or more precisely who waited for Hook was a boy, naked save for the ropes that bound his wrists. Hook felt all his blood drain from his face. Pan...but no. This boy might look a bit like the one he left in Neverland, but they weren't at all the same. Pan was taller and thiner, had darker hair and greener eyes. And more importantly, Pan had never, ever looked at him with such obvious terror.

"What exactly is the meaning of THIS?!" Hook turned towards Kaloz for some explanation. He was shaking with some emotion he couldn't precisely put a name to. Anger most likely, perhaps disappointed rage.

"You see, captain" his first mate said with a smile worthy of the most sought out pimps "I thought you might be bored with women, so I brought you another kind of fun."

Without realizing what he was doing, Hook's hand raised and struck Kaloz hard on his cheek. The pirate fell to the ground and blinked dumbly upwards at his captain.

"Get _this..._" Hook gestured towards the shaking boy "out of my cabin. One more mistake like this one and I'll be feeding the sharks with you."

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the cabin; he was now afraid he might throw up.

6.

After his conversation with Evan, Peter sat down on what he still considered to be Hook's Stone. Sighing, he inquired aloud of the sea, "Will you ever come back, Hook? I miss you and I'm tired of waiting for you."

He had problems with the Lost Boys. Problems that, he was sure, had been there with the previous boys. He just hadn't seen them then, or hadn't cared. Peter wasn't just the leader among them now, he was also their older brother. An almost-adult among children - and he didn't like that role.

Neverland wasn't his comfortable home any longer. He could only fly with Fairy Powder, and now had trouble understanding the creatures living there. This island was for boys, but he was now almost a man.

He would wait for Hook a bit longer. Hook had said he would come back. Though the world of a pirate wasn't worth especially much, Peter had no idea what else to do, or where to go without him. But if Hook didn't arrive soon, Peter wouldn't wait for him any longer; his patience was running out.

7.

After Hook's third sleepless night, he decided: he was going back. He might have thought he could pretend his 'vacation' at Neverland had never happened, but he was obviously wrong. It only took a look at a boy, a boy who resembled Peter Pan, and he became a nervous wreck. Something deep inside his chest where his heart must have been at one time, now actually _ached._

Causing harm to and for others had never bothered Hook, but he, himself couldn't stand being in pain. So, he announced his plan for the crew; no one protested. First of all, they were all pirates, used to sailing into the unknown if the fancy of their captain dictated they do so. It was additionally agreed to be a good idea in light of the still visible red mark across the first mate's cheek.

Hook stood on the prow as they turned into the direction needed to follow his memories of the route. He stood there all day, feeling an emotion he had almost forgotten: hope. Hook let the wind blow his hair back, let the seawater hit his face, and he suddenly found himself smiling. What ever had possessed him to leave that place, to leave that boy? Well, whatever it had been, Hook had no accurate recollection now.

He saw Kaloz approaching from the corner of his eyes. The first mate cleared his throat before asking cautiously, as if testing the Captain's temper "Captain? Can I ask you where we are going? The men are curious and... Not that I..." he took a step back quckly as Hook turned towards him "would want to question your decisions in any way, shape or manner..."

"We are going to a place" Hook smirked at the younger pirate, "called Neverland. A wonderful, magical place, where I...spent some time before coming here." He felt he could no longer disguise the desire in his voice.

"Sounds good. A place which helds a lot of treasure, I suppose?"

"A vast variety of treasures." nodded Hook. "And one of them more precious than anything else."

Kaloz frowned. Hook knew he was smart enough to realize he wasn't talking about any typical treasure pirates usually talked about. But then a slight smile came over the first mate's face and with a bow he left the captain, who shortly after went back to his cabin.

Hook fleetingly wondered what his men done with the boy, but the matter hadn't really overly concerned him. Hook lay down on his bed and for the first time in three years let thoughts of Peter Pan fill his head. Thoughts that predictably lead to a smile on his face and to suddenly too tight pants. His hand was untieing the strings to his breeches when a horrible thought struck him, one awful thought closely followed by two others no less unpleasant. As horrible thoughts are often wont to do, each started with ''What If...''

What if Pan had forgotten him? Hook knew that time didn't behave normally in Neverland, so in actuality, more time might have passed there than here. And Pan wasn't known for his long memory. In fact, quite the contrary, as he always forgot about things he couldn't see for a long while.

And even if Peter did remember him, what if he didn't want Hook any more? Peter might have found someone else...

And what if he wasn't even in Neverland any more? Of all the negative thoughts, this was the most horrible for it meant Hook might not even see Pan ever again.

Hook even jumped out of his bunk to issue the order to turn back immediately when he realized that maybe none of these had actually happened. Pan might be there and waiting for him. Though there was the possibility Hook was going to be disappointed, there was also the chance he might yet again be with his... Lost Boy. The safer solution would be to run away _again_, but...he wasn't sure he wanted to live without Pan any more.

And maybe for the first time in his life, Hook didn't choose the safer way; he was going back to face what he had left behind.

8.

Martin was doing what he liked to do best: flying. Gracefully and speedily splitting the pink clouds above Neverland was his favourite activity. In this area, the other boys didn't have any grounds to tease him, for he was excellent at flying.It was a shame Peter didn't come with them – but he did so rarely now.

Gregor and Dean were starting to fall behind. He gestured to Tinkerbell-who was a constant companion with him lately- and they sped ahead. They burst out of the clouds...and stopped dead.

On the sea below them a ship was boldly balancing among and on the waves. This ship was nothing like the small, badly built boats they had once made with Peter. This vessel was huge, richly decorated and on its decks was a pack of grown-up men going about their assigned tasks.

Martin's hesitation allowed the two other boys to catch up with him and the fairy. All four of them were now hovering in midair, motionless with awe, before Martin was able to summarize his thoughts in one word. "Pirates."

"Don't be silly," Dean chided him. "There's no pirates in Neverland since Peter chased them all away."

"But what if they came back? What do you think Tinkerbell?" Gregor turned toward the fairy.

She gave her not very flattering opinion on pirates, ships and the sea at large. Martin finally had to interrupt her, as her monologue didn't give them a solution.

After some arguing, they decided to go down closer to the ship and investigate. None of the boys had been at Neverland when the pirates had resided there in the past. They had only heard tales Peter told, and they only vaguely remembered Hook, who lived for a short time among them – and Peter had always seemed to know how to handle Hook and keep the others safe. They didn't think they could find something to be afraid of on this newly arrived ship. Tinkerbell told them they were wrong, but they didn't listen to her; finally, she went with them anyway, if for no other reason to eventually say "I told you so!"

9.

What kind of damned place was this?

The first sign of something strange was a bird which flew to the mast, eyed them with suspicion, and then actually spoke aloud "Dirty pirates!" before flying away. Then they caught sight of _mermaids _in the water. Some of the men tried to catch them with nets, but the water creatures easily dodged them, shook their fists in the pirates' direction and disappeared once more in the depths of the water.

Folks always talked about mystical creatures, but Kaloz wasn't prepared to actually see them. He also wasn't ready to believe his own eyes, when... three flying boys and some luminous _thing, _that looked suspiciously like a fairy, came hovering over their ship.

Well, the pirates captured the three boys soon enough, despite whatever witchery practices they possessed and used. Although the fairy escaped, the pirates didn't concern themselves with it, their focus bent towards something human in form if not actions. The boys didn't seem to be especially fearful and only threatened them with someone named 'Peter Pan' who was, as they said, the 'Guardian of Neverland'.

Neverland. What an appropriate name it was for a place like this! A place that should not even exist. Kaloz hoped they would do whatever Hook had brought them here to do and then go away as soon as possible.

Kaloz was ready to question the children again, with more _pressure _this time, if necessary, when the Captain appeared. The boys suddenly ceased speaking, but to Kaloz's surprise none of them looked very frightened.

"I know you!" said the smallest one- and seemed _happy _with his discovery, of all things.

"Yes. And unfortunately, I know you, too" Hook admitted sourly. "Where's Pan?"

"He will be here soon, and he will set us free. Then he will slaughter you all, you nasty pirates!" proclaimed one of the other boys.

The pirates just laughed. Whoever this Pan was, it wasn't likely he could do all that on his own. Even Hook allowed himself a bitter smile.

"Yes. I've no doubt he would try that. However, I didn't come here to fight with him." Hook then turned toward Kaloz. "Have any of these _children_" he pronnounced the word with disgust "escaped?"

"Not any of the boys, sir" the first mate shook his head "just some shining creature."

"Oh. A fairy?" Hook strengthened Kaloz' suspicions about exactly what the mysterious creature was. "I suppose it was Tinkerbell?" he asked the smallest boy.

"Yes."

"Good. Then Pan will be here soon." Hook seemed inordinately pleased about that conclusion.

10.

Peter was interrupted during his latest episode of brooding by Tinkerbell's shouting – which in actuality sounded like furiously ringing small bells. He calmed down the fairy a bit and after a while he was able to make out exactly what her outrage involved: Martin and two other boys captured by- PIRATES! Peter heart missed a beat in his chest. Pirates...did that mean- Hook?

He was on his feet in a moment. He grabbed a bag of fairy powder, threw it on himself and leaped into the air. Peter was speeding toward the sea before Tinkerbell could even comprehend what was happening.

Nearing the water he could see a ship – quite similar to the one that had once rode the waves around Neverland - bobbing below him. Without hesitation, Peter changed his flying direction and stance into a nosedive and neatly landed on the deck. He then located his Lost Boys tied up to the main mast, as well as and men, roughened by the grim weather eyeing him with surprise. The only thing Peter didn't immediately see was his nemesis, Hook.

Then, just as in so many of Peter's dreams, HE appeared – Hook, in all his glory. He was a bit older then Peter rememberd, his hair greyed a bit at the temples and some new wrinkles on his face, but in all important aspects, Hook remained unchanged. His hair was still long and curly, his robes still ridicoulusly ornate, and he was still smoking an awful cigarette. Captain James Hook, in the flesh.

Peter first felt a rush of happines but then suprisingly, anger.

"So. You came back." His voice was cold.

"Yes." The smile that started to show on Hook's face turned into a frown.

"Took you long enough."

"Well...yes."

"You captured some of my boys."

"I'll release them."

"Good." Peter turned away.

"If" Hook's voice stopped him "you come with me to my cabin. To negotiate the terms of my" he gestured with his hand undecidedly "return to Neverland."

"Right."

Peter followed the pirate and his anger was next exchanged for nevousness. Hook was here. He could forgive him for delaying this long. Forgive him...and then...what would happen? He had vague ideas of course, but all of them included something he had never tried before; sex, to be precise.

Once in his cabin, Hooked gazed at Peter with a strange look in his eyes. He took a step closer to him...and started talking. Babbling about ships and crew members' exploits, strange places and who knows what else. For a while, Peter patiently waited for Hook to finish. Then with growing inpatience, waited a bit longer. When the pirate didn't show any indication of tearing off Peter's clothes, he sighed. Obviously that hadn't changed. Hook was still talking instead of acting. Did he have to do EVERYTHING?

Peter decided to lessen the distance between them. Hook had ceased speaking, but now watched Peter with visible longing. So, he still wanted Peter. Good. Pan stopped a short distance from Hook - a VERY short distance. His palms were sweating and some obstruction seemed to have lodged within his throat. He couldn't swallow. Strange, how he felt so old lately. Now Peter suddenly thought he couldn't be more young and naive and inexperienced and maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

Abruptly, Hook moved even closer, leaning towards Peter. A hand gently stroked through his hair, gently combing it with his fingers, and then cold metal pressed into his back as Hook embraced him. Peter's head was gently pushed back and sideways, his nose bumped into Hook's, and then the pirate was kissing him.

Peter had frequently recalled their previous kiss, but he had obviously forgotten how wonderful it really felt. Peter knew he was clumsy, his palms still sweaty, but it didn't seem to bother his companion. Hook now kissed him deeper, open mouthed, tongue exploring masterfully. Peter responded by pressing closer and responding similarly with his mouth and tongue, reveling in the sensations. He felt Hook's hardness press into his stomach and realized Hook must also feel his erection as well. Peter then wound his legs around the pirate's, leaned closer still... and thrown off balance, they fell to the ground.

This gave them a bit of an awkward pause, but Hook quickly regained his bearings and started to strip Peter of his clothes. Not wanting to fall behind, Peter also began to disrobe Hook - he was wearing more clothes than Peter so he had to move faster to stay even with his partner. Soon they were mostly naked - Hook now wearing only his opened shirt.

Peter pulled back a little to take a look. Hook's body was obviously older than his- with wiry muscles and a bit of fat starting to show around his waist. He had coarse black hair on his chest, legs and _there._ There, where he was bigger then Peter and...

Before Peter could get a really close look and maybe even a touch, Hook picked him up - his knees only bucked a little - and dropped Peter on the bed. Then the pirate was _on_ him. His hand wound itself around Peter's cock and Peter gratefully bucked into the warm embrace of the strong fingers. Simultaneously screaming, crying, while a childish, sing-song voice played in Peter's head, chanting 'I'm having SEX with HOOK! I'm having SEX with HOOK!'

Hook kissed him again - on his face, his mouth, his neck. Peter saw out of the corner of his eye the hook on the pirate's hand digging into the mattress next to his head. The captain then proceeded to artfully bring him off with his hand, all the while thrusting against Peter, repeatedly thrusting his stiffened member into Peter's leg. Stubbled cheek now rubbed against Peter's softer cheek, a mustached mouth murmured nonsense words of affection into his ear. Peter could only distinguish some of the words - so his mind wasn't sure he heard correctly 'Love', but his body reacted anyway, and he came.

Drifting in a haze he felt Hook tug at his own cock and more slickness spouted out against his stomach. The pirate collapsed top of him, panting. He kissed Peter's neck once more and turned away from him in an effort to get more comfortable - and regain his equanamity.

Smiling, Peter cuddled close to HIS pirate and went to sleep. His last thought was 'So it is worth growing up!'

11.

A boy! They came to this godless place because of a boy! The ship and crew had followed Hook, while Hook had followed his cock!

At least the Capatain's behavior made more sense now. Not that the boy - or young man if Kaloz was generous - was overly pretty. Of course he had to be something special in bed if Hook's cries and _screams_ of pleasure were any indication. The entire crew was grinning like idiots now- they had never heard the Captain being so passionate while fucking a woman before - but they wouldn't be pleased if Kaloz' suspicion was correct and there weren't any other treasures in Neverland besides Peter Pan.

Kaloz glanced at the three boys still tied to the mast. They were struggling against their bonds and shooting angry looks at the pirates. Though they didn't get permission to untie them, Kaloz supposed there wasn't any reason to keep them here. Anyway, it didn't look like Hook would be emerging from his cabin anytime soon.

The boys now looked frightened. Strange, what it took to change the confidence to concern.

"What did that old bastard do with Peter?" the smallest one – looking close to tears - demanded.

"Nothing your dear Peter didn't want, I suppose." Kaloz smirked. The boys just looked confused.

"Don't lie! We heard him cry! And now this awful quiet..."

"No wonder!" one of the men laughed "They must have gotten tired out!" The pirates laughed raucously. The children obviously didn't know what to make of it all and remained silent, if greatly puzzled.

"Listen kids," Kaloz offered "I will untie you so you can go home. When Peter Pan arrives later, the little sod explain the situation to you - if he wants."

Confused and tired, the boys agreed.

Looking thoughtfully after them, Kaloz thought to himself, he should speak with the men. Hook might not be...ideal for his post any more. Maybe it was time for someone new, someone not driven by carnal desires to take Hook's place. Someone like HIM, Kaloz. A pirate captain should never show weaknes and Kaloz now realized he had a massive opportunity for successfully vanquishing Hook. Pirates were a superstitious lot and the first mate was sure he could add to their fears and beliefs. Oh yes, soon HE would be the Captain and a better one than Hook, of that he was certain.

12.

Alone – but thoroughly sated - for the time being, Pan went back to talk to the Lost Boys. Meanwhile, Hook reclined on his bed and blissfully smiled up at the ceiling. He took a deep puff on one of his cigarettes and then concentrated on making a smoke ring. He didn't succeed - he never did - but he didn't mind. He was so deeply satisfied, content and exhausted, he felt like melting into the mattress.

He and Pan had spent the entire day and the better part of the night in bed, doing many things he was familiar with and even some more Hook had never imagined. Pan was young, agile, enthusiastic, _beautiful - _everything an aging pirate captain could wish for. On his part, Peter grew up quite a bit - grew up as a man and merely grew at some other parts. Hook grinned. The boy hadn't been gone for more than an hour, but Hook already missed him.

His thoughts – predictably- returned to their _activities. _To escape them – it wouldn't do to use up all his strength when he was alone- he finally dressed and went to see his crew.

Most of his men were now frowning at him. This was a surprise, as it was not so long ago he heard them laughing- it wasn't hard to figure out at whose expense, but he hadn't minded it at the time. Hook suddenly wished he had his gun and sword with him. But not wanting to show fear in front of this riffraff, he didn't turn back. Hoping this wasn't a fatal mistake, he searched for his first mate to demand an explanation.

"Kaloz! What exactly is the meaning of _this...this outrage?_"

"Sir?" the pirate's voice was rather disrespectful and the crew was murmuring loudly enough to interfere with the conversation. Hook raised his voice.

"What is all this discontent about?"

"Are we going to hunt for treasure?" Kaloz answered his question with a question. "Who are we going to raid? The fairies? The mermaids? The beasts living on the island? When are we going away? Sir?" He took a step toward Hook. The other pirates slowly formed a ring around their captain and the first mate who had challenged him so boldly.

"How dare you take this tone of voice with me?" Hook straightened to his full height.

"Why are we here? Simply to satisfy your perverted desires?"

"Its none of your bloody business, you..."

"We don't like this place." Kaloz interrupted him. "We don't like this witchcraft going on here. We don't like it's inhabitants. There's nothing for us here and we won't stay here any longer- _Captain." _He almost spat out the title.

"You will do what I say, you pack of filthy dogs! I am your CAPTAIN! The punishment for rebellion is..."

But his men were closing on him.

13.

Peter found Hook sitting on a rock, in tattered and wet clothing, watching the sea with a brooding expression. Just like when he first saw him a bit after the Wendy-fiasco, when this whole messy situation started. But Peter was just as happy to see him now as he was then. When he discovered the pirate ship gone, he had thought the worst.

"Hook! What happened?"

"My crew - rotten bastards that they are - rebelled against me." He sounded angry yet resigned.

"Oh." Peter sat down next to him. "What will happen now?"

"I suppose I can stay here?"

Peter winced. It wasn't what he planned. After a long and gruelling speech with the Lost Boys, he had come to a decision - he wanted to leave with Hook as this place was no longer for him. Peter was even ready to become a pirate- but that possibility was gone now.

"I...well, I don't really want to stay here any longer. This is no..."

"Do you want to leave me too?!" Hook voice was threatening.

"No! Of course not!" Peter hastened to elucidate. "I just... I just grew up. Neverland is no longer...home. Evan...or Martin could take better care of the Boys now. I don't quite understand them any more. Not as well as I used to. And they don't understand me, either. And I...I _want_ to age. I'm sick of this unchanging life."

"And you think you can find _home _somewhere else?"

"Yes. With you."

"But I too, will get older and older."

"It won't bother me. I promise."

Hook looked suprised and pleased, but tried to hide it. Peter smiled and leaned against him. The older man embraced him and Peter lay his head on his pirate's shoulder.

"Do you want to do that?" the ex-Lost Boy asked. "Find a home with me?"

"I no longer have a ship."

"We can build a boat."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I never wanted anything more, ever."

14.

So they sailed away into the sunset. Neverland become smaller and smaller on the horizon and finally it disappeared completely. Peter, grinning turned to Hook and said:

"So, this will be our greatest adventure _ever, _won't it..._JAMES?_" And started laughing.

"Is my name so funny? Dear _PETER?_"

"Oh no. It's just... nothing. I don't think I ever used your name." Peter tried to control himself.

"I can't fathom what's so amazing about my name. It's not like Peter is any better.And I don't remember giving you permission of using it anyway."

"Oh, come on! I think I earned the right to use it, after..." Peter wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and to his dismay, Hook found himself blushing. The younger man laughed at his expression and then smiled at the pirate. Later he wouldn't be able to tell what possesed him, but he said: "I love you so."

Hook looked shocked, but after a while he grudgingly admitted that 'the feeling _might be _mutual.' Peter was contented with that. This was Hook after all. And he liked- no LOVED him – faults and all.

So, filled with hope they sailed away to find a new life-together. What happened with them after this, I don't know, but I'm sure they lived Happily Ever After. If they didn't kill each other, of course.

The End


End file.
